


Big Hero 6 One Shots

by SammyInATowel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Baymax - Freeform, Baymax better stop, Cutting, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, I'll add more as I go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mute Reader, Panic Attacks, Reader Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi is alive okay, Tadashi x reader, most of this is sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyInATowel/pseuds/SammyInATowel
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story on this platform. I'll probably re upload some of my wattpad works on here as well. That all being said, most of these one shots will be sad and triggering so please do not read if you know it will be damaging to your mental health. Thank you, that is all. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!





	Big Hero 6 One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story on this platform. I'll probably re upload some of my wattpad works on here as well. That all being said, most of these one shots will be sad and triggering so please do not read if you know it will be damaging to your mental health. Thank you, that is all. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

You were all alone in your dark apartment, thinking about how happy your friends probably were without you. Today was Fred’s birthday and apparently the group had “forgot” to invite you to the party they were having at Fred's mansion. Your day had gone by so far without so much as a text from anyone, which was strange because Tadashi, Hiro and Honey Lemon all texted on a regular basis. You checked your phone again and groaned when you were met with no notifications. You knew that they all only hung out with you because they felt bad for you, Honey Lemon always sent you looks of pity when she thought you weren't looking. The whole group just seemed more tense when you were around so it’s no wonder you weren’t invited to the party.

You trudged over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut, extinguishing any light in the room. You walked to the couch and curled up with a blanket, trying not to cry. Did the whole group not love you? Did they all secretly wish you weren’t there? Tears slipped from your eyes and anxiety filled your chest and throat. Your hands shook and your breathing now came out in uneven gasps. You tried everything you could to control your panic attack, but nothing would help. You pulled the blanket tighter around yourself as you began to sob, which did nothing to help your breathing by the way. You stayed in the same place for almost 15 minutes, crying and struggling to breathe.

“ _Maybe everyone would be happier without me.”_ You thought bitterly. “ _Maybe that’s why they didn’t bother to invite me today. Maybe they were hoping I’d take the hint.”_

You sobbed harder into the pillow and pounded your fist against your head in an attempt to stop the awful thoughts but of course it didn’t work. You stood up from in the couch in a hurry to get to your bedroom where the razor blades were stashed under your mattress. On your way to the bedroom, you tripped several times and fell into the walls a lot on account of your blurry vision. When you finally reached the mattress, you slipped your hand under it to retrieve the blades. The only reason you had them was because you used to cut. Eventually you found the will to stop with the help of your friend group. They didn’t even know about your self harm but just having them as friends helped so much. You promised yourself to never use the blades again unless it was an “emergency” or you planned on killing yourself. You shrugged off your jacket and sat down on your small twin bed, hesitantly bringing the small piece of metal up to your wrist. You took a deep breath and slid the cold metal across your wrist. Your eyes watered as the dotted crimson line started to appear. After you were done at least 30 cuts covered both of your arms and you were losing blood rapidly.

By the time you were almost unconscious, you forgot you didn’t leave any sort of note behind. You figured you didn’t have much time left so you should decide quickly. You gave in and snatched your phone from the nightstand, sending Tadashi a vague text.

  
**(Y/n)**

Hey Dashi.. tell Fred happy birthday for me okay?

**Tadashi**

Yeah sure thing, (y/n). Are you coming over?

**(Y/n)**

Uhh… probably not. Besides Fred didn't even send me an invite so...

**Tadashi**

I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding. Just please come? It's not the same without you.

 

**(Y/n)**

That's probably not true

**Tadashi**

What? Of course it is. Are you feeling okay?

**(Y/n)**

Tadashi I don't have any more time to answer your stupid questions. I need to go

**Tadashi**

You better be coming to Fred's

 

**Tadashi**

(Y/n)? Hello?

 

**Tadashi**

You better answer me I swear to God

 

**Tadashi**

(Y/n)?

 

**Tadashi's Pov**

“Guys, (y/n) stopped answering my texts.” I addressed the group around me.

“Okay? Why is that the end of the world?” GoGo asked as she blew a bubble with her gum.

I showed everyone the few texts between us and they agreed that something was wrong. Fred had a look of confusion on his face as he said, “What? I thought for sure I sent (y/n) an invite.”

“Maybe we should head over to her apartment?” Hiro suggested in a small voice.

“Good idea little bro.” Tadashi said as he grabbed his keys from the table. “Let’s get going.”

About 10 minutes later, I pulled up to (y/n)’s apartment complex with Hiro on my moped. Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi were all shoved in Wasabi’s car. We all walked in together but I couldn’t get rid of this feeling that something terrible was happening. I texted (y/n) to let her know that we were all here but I was still receiving no response from her. I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing in front of Hiro. The six of us piled into the elevator that would take us to her floor. The higher we got, the worse my anxiety got. We reached her apartment and I hesitantly knocked on the door.

“(Y/n)? It’s Tadashi! I’m here with everyone else, can we please come in?” I waited for a response or the sound of footsteps but the other side of the door was completely silent. My hands shook as I knocked a second time, then a third until I realized she wouldn’t be opening the door.

“Maybe she just fell asleep?” Wasabi suggested, but I could tell from the tense atmosphere in the air that not everyone believed him.

“Screw this.” GoGo sighed before she kicked in the door.

“GoGo! I know where she keeps her spare key! Why did you do that?” I practically yelled.

“Hey, I got us in, you’re welcome.”

I swallowed down my annoyance for now and returned my attention to the now unlocked apartment. My eyes scanned the vacant room, there was almost nothing out of place except for a blanket that lay discarded on the floor next to the couch. “(Y/n)!?” I called but I received no answer 

“Let’s split up, Honey Lemon and GoGo, you guys take the kitchen, Wasabi and Fred take the bathrooms and me and Hiro will look in her room. Sound good?” Everyone nodded at my plan and we split off in separate directions.

Hiro sent me a worried glance as we walked down the hall. His eyes were staring at my shaking hands and next thing I know, Hiro is grasping my hand trying to reassure me, sometimes I forget how mature he is for his age.

We reached the end of the hall and I took a deep breath before I twisted the knob leading to (y/n)’s room. When the door swung open I almost collapsed to my knees. The sight before me was something no one should ever have to see. Hiro screamed and turned his face away from the girl in front of us. On the bed laid (y/n), covered in cuts and laying in a pool of blood. The sheets around her were stained red from the blood. _Her_ blood. Her skin was so pale and she looked so lifeless, but she couldn’t be dead right?

“H-hiro! Get Baymax! Get Baymax right now!” I screamed at my younger brother. Hiro was choking on his sobs as he ran outside to retrieve Baymax from Wasabi’s car. Hiro returned in about 30 seconds with Baymax already inflated and the other four members of our group trailing behind him. They all screamed in unison and Honey Lemon buried her face in Wasabi’s shoulder and sobbed. GoGo had tears streaming down her face as she called 911.

“Baymax! Scan (Y/n)! Oh god what do we do?” I was almost in hysterics at this point. Baymax waddled over to the bed and scanned (Y/n).

“Scan complete.” Baymax said in his robotic voice. “The patient is dead.”

My heart instantly dropped and I felt like screaming but I had to keep my composure for the rest of my friends and my brother. 

“Scan her again!” Hiro yelled between sobs.

“The patient is dead, Hiro. Time of death, 4:53 pm.”

4:53? That was only a few minutes after she stopped texting me. I thought back to what she had last said to me. (Y/n) had said she didn’t have time to answer my “stupid” questions. I guess she wasn’t lying.

“Can’t you defibrillate her?!” Hiro begged.

“Defibrillating the patient at this point would be pointless. I am sorry there is nothing I can do.” Baymax said as sympathetically as he could.

Hiro wrapped his arms around me and cried into my chest. I looked at all my friends, Wasabi was holding Honey Lemon, who had sunk to her knees on the floor and GoGo was crying quietly in the corner. Fred looked white as and ghost and seemed as if he was going to pass out.  A few minutes later, the police arrived along with the paramedics. When the officers spotted the body of (Y/n) they told the paramedics to bring in a body bag. I couldn’t decide which was worse, finding (y/n) like that or watching the paramedics zip her into the body bag and load her into the ambulance. 

Why didn’t (y/n) ever tell me she was depressed? Could I have saved her? Was this my fault? I would never know the answers to my questions though. The only thing I did know was that nothing would ever be the same without (Y/n).

 

  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
